


Payback

by SeaSpectre160



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Maximoff, Crossover, Fake Pietro Maximoff is Peter Maximoff, Gen, I reject your reality and substitute it with my own, Implied/Referenced Character Death, This should be a tag by now, Wishful Thinking, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: Agatha Harkness shouldnothave underestimated the speedster under her control.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Finale Day will be upon us tomorrow! And here is how I would like the ‘“Fietro” is Peter’ (at least I hope he is) reveal to go. It’s just a snippet, like one mini-scene, and I don’t plan on building on it. Agatha’s plan in canon will probably be more complex than what I’ve got, but that’s not the main focus of this fic, anyway.
> 
> Please imagine Peter in the suit he was wearing in the end scene of ‘X-Men: Apocalypse’. The X-uniforms from ‘Dark Phoenix’ looked more like cheap costumes for the background extras on a low-budget ‘Star Trek’ knockoff. In fact, just ignore that entire film.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own ‘WandaVision’, or any other part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I also don’t own the ‘X-Men’ film franchise or any of its characters. They all belong to Marvel in one way or another.

Agatha was winning. It didn’t matter that the Hex had been brought down and, for the moment, anyway, everyone’s attention was on her, not on trying to blow Wanda away.

(At least, for now. No one had any illusions that the temporary alliance between Wanda and Hayward would continue after – _if_ – they managed to defeat the evil witch.)

Vision was dead. The Hex coming down had erased him from existence, and Wanda was _devastated_ once more, but her sons were still there, still being held hostage, and she was ready to fight through her pain to get them back and keep them safe.

The one good thing was that Agatha had lost her best backup when Monica blasted “Pietro” into a convenient pile of boxes and knocked him out just before the Hex came down, but that one good thing was short-lived. Agatha had released her hold on the unconscious man and proceeded to take control of the entire population of Westview and all the S.W.O.R.D. agents who’d been trapped in the Hex, giving her the advantage in sheer numbers.

She didn’t notice the signs of movement coming from underneath all those fallen boxes. Nobody did.

“It’s too late, Toots,” she mocked, “I’ve been siphoning your chaos magic since I first arrived here.” She held up a large gem on a chain, which was pulsating with red energy. “And you didn’t even notice! All I need is these two…” She nodded down at the twins kneeling in pain at her feet. “The most powerful examples of your potential – _actual_ living, breathing people, not simulacrums! – and _I’ll_ be the most powerful witch on the planet. And I’ll be doing a _lot_ more than making breakfast for dinner!”

She thrust the hand holding the gem towards Billy and Tommy, and twin bolts of dark energy shot in their direction.

“NO-”

Wanda, Monica, Darcy, and Jimmy all shouted the word at the same time, the FBI agent firing his gun at the witch while Wanda and Monica hurled their own attacks and Darcy reached out in a futile gesture.

Time slowed down around them, the whole world coming almost to a stop, not that anyone noticed. Only the man hauling himself out of a pile of boxes was aware of the change. He pushed some silver hair out of his face and slid his returned goggles over his eyes, wearing an expression that was an incongruous mix of righteous anger and cocky anticipation.

“Payback time, bitch.”

(In another reality, wherein many of the recent traumas in Wanda’s life had been played on the big screen in movie theatres all over the world, this is where some suitable background music might have started playing, perhaps ‘Sweet Dreams’ by Eurythmics, just to let the viewers know _exactly_ who they were looking at.)

The first thing he did was grab the two boys and pull them out of the path of the energy bolts, bracing them against his body so that he could carry them both at the same time without giving them whiplash as he raced around to set them down behind their mother. The next thing he had to deal with was Agatha herself. He didn’t think it was a good idea to mess with the glowing magic gemstone thingy, but the witch had let a few things slip while he was stuck being her twisted meat puppet, so he knew that the brooch she wore was _far_ more than just a reminder of her dead mother.

That was her first mistake when it came to him. Well, the second, really. The first was having the audacity to take control of him in the first place. The third was releasing that control without realising that he was _a lot_ more powerful than she gave him credit for. He may have been an alternate universe version of Wanda’s brother, but that did _not_ mean that he had the same limits as the fallen hero.

The image of Tommy and Billy was still reflected in her eyes as he tore the brooch from her neck and stomped on it, the high-speed impact of his foot sending tiny shards of it – and the asphalt – flying, although they soon slowed and hovered in mid-air, just like everything else around him. Then he balled his hand into a fist and punched her once in the gut, shoving her back a few feet before she, too, slowed to a halt. He was tempted to do more, but the weighty knowledge of just how _dangerous_ his power could be held him back.

He was angry, but he wasn’t a killer. Not unless he absolutely had to be. Besides, the bitch was still in the trajectory of Wanda and Monica’s own attacks, and they deserved to get their own licks in, Wanda especially.

Next were the other people. The soldiers holding guns were the biggest problem, and he knew enough about the situation to know that they would probably turn on his other-universe twin as soon as Agatha was dealt with, so the guns had to go. He disarmed each one and tossed all the guns out of reach, then shoved each one back. Not as hard as he hit Agatha, but plenty hard enough to send them flying.

The ordinary citizens, the truly helpless victims of Agatha’s power, mainly got stuck up a few trees or locked inside their houses. Peter didn’t want to hurt any of them, and he got the feeling that Agatha wouldn’t be pulling their strings much longer, anyway.

The last thing he did was grab FBI Guy’s bullet and give it a little nudge to one side so that it would hit the magic gem that had been ripped from Agatha’s fingers when he hit her.

His work done, he jogged back to Wanda’s side and let time resume its normal flow around him.

* * *

“NOOOOOO!” Wanda threw a wave of red energy – _chaos magic_ , Agatha had called it – at the witch threatening her children, but she knew even as she did so that she was too slow. Other shouts echoed hers and a gunshot rang out, but it was too late to save her-

All of a sudden, Agatha was thrown violently back, even before the chaos magic and Monica’s own blasts impacted her and added to her momentum. The gem she’d been carrying exploded, releasing a cloud of red and purple magic that briefly blocked Wanda’s view of its owner, but not the empty spot where Billy and Tommy had been kneeling just a moment ago.

The mind-controlled agents were blasted back, as well, their weapons seemingly gone from their hands, and the civilians Agatha had added to her army just… vanished. Well, some of them did. A few, including Dottie and Herb, somehow appeared stuck in the trees lining the street.

“Did…” Wanda gasped, “Did _I_ do that?!”

“MOM!”

She felt herself be tackled around the waist from behind, and she looked down to see her children clinging to her. “Billy! Tommy!” She clutched them tightly to her, a sense of relief washing over her. Her babies were okay.

“What the _hell_?!” she heard the brunette woman, Darcy, cry out, “What just happened?!”

Wanda looked up again to see the long furrow in the street in front of her, showing them just how far Agatha had flown before crashing down.

“Payback is what happened.”

Wanda jumped at the sound of the voice coming from right next to her. The face of that _impostor_ , the one who _dared_ to claim to be her brother, was the first thing she saw, so she sent another blast of chaos magic his way.

But he was gone in a silver blur, and her attack merely struck and flipped a random parked car.

“Whoa! Easy!” He was on her other side, now, but keeping a _much_ larger distance. His clothes had changed, Wanda realised. He was now wearing a silver and black suit that wouldn’t have looked that out of place among the Avengers, along with silver goggles that he was now sliding up onto his forehead. A brief memory came to her, of her Pietro complaining about how the high speeds and dust in the air often irritated his eyes, and she thought that maybe this stranger had the right idea. “That witch bitch isn’t in my head anymore! I’m on your side, here!” He gestured at the mess in front of her and the rest of her allies. “ _You’re welcome_ , by the way!”

Monica stared at the damage to the street, the S.W.O.R.D. agents scattered on the ground, and the confused people in the trees. “ _You_ did this?!”

Fake Pietro grinned, a cocky smirk that was so much like her brother’s and at the same time so much _not_. “When you move as fast as I do, you learn to make the best use of your time. After those hits, Miss Harkness shouldn’t be causing any trouble, at least not for the next few-”

“Are you sure about that?” The Agent Woo interrupted, pointing at the angry cloud of dark purple magic that was starting to form at the end of the street.

“ _Seriously_?!” Darcy cried.

“Damn it,” the stranger gasped, slipping his goggles back over his eyes, and walking to stand next to her. “She’s even tougher than I thought!”

Wanda didn’t know this man, didn’t know whether she could trust him after this was all over. But for now, she thought, she would just have to trust that he wanted Agatha taken down as much as she did. So she nudged her children over in Darcy’s direction and looked the man in the eye, even as she felt Monica coming up to stand at her shoulder on her other side. “Then we’ll just have to hit her even harder next time.”

He smirked back at her. “Absolutely. _No one_ messes with an X-Man.”

Wanda had no idea what he meant by that, but at the moment, that wasn’t important. All that mattered was making sure that Agatha Harkness would never be a threat to _any_ of them _ever_ again.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> To any MCU fans who haven’t followed the X-Men prequels all that closely: Yes, their Quicksilver, Peter Maximoff, is a _lot_ faster and a lot more powerful than the MCU Quicksilver. In his first appearance, it’s shown that, in the time it takes for some bullets to travel a couple metres in a kitchen, he’s fast enough to run a lap around the room, taste some of the food, incapacitate the eight guards shooting those bullets in non-lethal but creative and comedic ways, and steal one guy’s hat (doing a second lap around the room in the process) before basically going “Oh yeah, bullets!” and casually redirecting the ones that would have hit his allies, and _then_ running back to the opposite end of the room. Also, he kind of appeared to be chewing on something once the slow-motion effects stopped, so he probably grabbed a more substantial amount of food when the camera wasn’t even looking. And he did it all faster than anyone else in the room could even perceive. If Pietro had been that fast, he would have had a _lot_ more options than merely diving between Clint, the kid, and a bunch of bullets. Then we add in the fact that this is sometime after ‘X-Men: Apocalypse’, which is 10 years after the aforementioned scene, which means that Peter has had pretty much complete mastery over his powers for more than a decade, whereas Pietro’s were still comparatively new to him.
> 
> Another note for those not familiar with ‘X-Men: Apocalypse’: The use of ‘Sweet Dreams’ in this fic would be a reference to the scene were Peter tops the aforementioned kitchen scene by rescuing _at least_ thirty-one people, four goldfish, and a dog (I counted) scattered around a large mansion as it exploded, all in _maybe_ a single second.
> 
> Anyhow, I’ve had this scene in my head for a while, but I only decided just last night that I should write it down and post it. It’s probably not what’s going to happen, but I’ve got my fingers crossed that Evan Peters’ casting is more than just a cute little nod to ‘X-Men’.


End file.
